


Mac's Tailor

by PlayfulMay



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flirting, Lesbian, Teasing, tailor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack visits Mac's tailor, and Phryne steps in for a surprise visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mac's Tailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterdinnerminx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterdinnerminx/gifts), [Sarahtoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahtoo/gifts), [electriceell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/electriceell/gifts), [projectcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/projectcyborg/gifts).



> My first story here rated T. Thanks to all who helped to brainstorm for this. I hope it's everything you wanted!

Mac had been right - the tailor was any customer's dream: she was kind but not too talkative, and thorough in her assessment of his frame. She worked quickly as Jack stood in front of a three-way mirror in the well-decorated shop. The woman worked carefully to fit him for a new suit when the bell at the door sounded with a little chirp, indicating another customer had entered.

"I'll just be a moment," the tailor - Irene Martin - muttered as she stood. She straightened in her own tailored suit with shoulder-length, blonde hair pinned up and out of her way with side-swept bangs to accent the look. She had the sleek appearance Jack had often equated with mobsters and none of their seedy essence. She seemed a completely practical creature.

Before Irene could walk to the front of her shop, a figure appeared in the fitting area in a silky cloud of fabric and French perfume.

"Oh, I'm just here to watch," Phryne Fisher hummed sensually, introducing herself with a quick, firm handshake before seating herself on a stool by the wall.

Jack hadn't been expecting Phryne, but along she came all the same with her creamy complexion and complicated sexual aura. "Watch what, exactly?" Jack asked in return - twisting to meet eyes with the incorrigible Miss Fisher. "And why do I have the distinct feeling you're here to cause trouble?" Just what was she planning on doing?

"Trouble? ... Me?" Phryne teased gladly, resting her palm over her chest. "I most definitely will not."

"So I'm supposed to believe you're here with news of the case, then?"

"Oh, didn't you hear?" Phryne beamed - Irene entranced by the positive light within the mysterious visitor. "I solved our case."

"It's OUR case now ...?" Jack teased, chuckling as he turned back to the mirror - trying to act as indifferently as possible.

Irene stole a glance between the two who spoke with a platonic air even though a more telling gust of desire warned her there was more between them. It was easy to sense the anticipation of lovers-to-be. All the same, Irene drifted back over to Jack, and gestured for him to hold out his arms.

"Yes, it WAS our case, but now I suppose it's mine," Phryne flirted shamelessly - her smile seemingly falling on deaf ears as Jack did his best to keep himself cool to the volcanic heat.

Irene tried to ignore the sexual chemistry between them, but as the conversation drew on, she found herself standing a little closer to Jack in order to tease the beautiful seductress watching her work.

Jack dismissed any feeling of the tailor imposing on his personal space as the sensations he always felt around Phryne - assuming it all in the name of thorough measurements. Phryne, however, saw the way Irene lingered unnecessarily. When she'd first walked in, Phryne had seen the professionalism and detachment the tailor had shown in adjusting the material, but as time passed, movements became more fluid. Irene's hips were angled just so when she stood behind Jack. Lips were curved up as the conversation lulled. Fingers brushed over the material of the suit in a way that reminded Phryne of similar fantasies she had, dressing or undressing Jack. It made Phryne quite obviously jealous.

Once Phryne pulled her eyes away, she heard the tailor walk off toward the wall where she sat.

Irene crouched there next to Phryne, at her cupboard. The tailor pulled out some more supplies with the conversation between partners having halted, enquiring about the occasion for the new suit.

Jack was about to answer when he furrowed his brow - it didn't feel as though the tailor had been speaking to him. And when he glanced back through the mirror, he noted that the tailor was most certainly questioning Phryne about the occasion. Hmm. Curious.

"Not my answer to give," Phryne answered with a curt honesty she all but retracted when she realized the way the tailor was glancing her over - not crudely, but unmistakably. That was all it took for Phryne to realize she was being teased.

Jack noticed Phryne's arched brow in the mirror immediately, and turned to catch her eye, but Phryne saw the opportunity for what it was. A woman was about to hit on her, and Jack would be made to watch it. She wouldn't have spoiled that opportunity for all the riches of the world.

Irene took time while gathering up some pins to drift her eyes over Phryne who seemed to be welcoming her advances. Seemingly innocently, the tailor crouched down to rummage inside a low cupboard with her eyes on the immaculate woman to her right. She muttered something about Phryne's dress, but Jack couldn't hear the comment. He was tempted to walk over, but knew better than to dominate one of Phryne's conversations. Instead, he watched with great curiosity as Phryne smiled and shrugged to the woman - speaking loudly enough for him to hear. Irene followed her lead, and it was then that Jack heard the exchange between the two women.

"You wouldn't want to be MY tailor ..." Phryne teased with an all-too-familiar smirk. She was flirting! Jack swallowed hard with his eyes fastened on the mirror - hands absently fixing his tie as he breathlessly watched Irene finger the hem of Phryne's pant leg. Irene rolled the material between her fingers - eyes impressively remaining on the troublesome fire of Phryne's.

"You seem to be a woman of good taste ... I'm quite sure I'd enjoy fitting you with a suit." It was a daring statement, but with no hint of malice. It was a seductive but gentle truth.

Phryne blushed at the attention from both suitors at once - the situation enticing her more than she could control. She so enjoyed being watched - being the centre of wanton gazes. She made certain not to move her leg with those talented fingers still pinching the material of her pants. Instead, she tried placing Irene with a glance that spoke more to Jack than the tailor. After all, Jack knew her better.

She was enjoying the attention, and she wanted Jack to watch.

However, not one to ignore a customer, Irene saw to Jack again to properly assess his clothing needs. She was so thorough and helpful and kind that Jack nearly forgot the astonishing scene that had been revealed to him earlier. It might even have slipped his mind until he'd found some privacy if it weren't for the exchange he saw after changing back into the suit he'd worn into the shop.

There in plain sight was Phryne standing where Jack had stood among the mirrors - overtly appraised by Irene who stood handsomely behind her. Thumbs and forefingers spanned the waist of Phryne's thin trousers quite delicately. Gently and possessively all at once. Irene was not pressing into Phryne from behind, but stood more intimately there - more confidently and purposefully than she'd stood behind Jack.

Surprised and aroused at once, Jack froze so as not to trip over his own feet at the sight he'd intruded upon. The way Irene stood - the way Phryne stood - it felt as though he WERE intruding. He immediately envisioned the women alone - wondering just what Irene might like to do Phryne and what Phryne might like to have done to her by a woman. At the possibility of showing just how arousing he found the idea, Jack cleared his throat and averted his eyes.

Immediately, Irene pulled away and dropped her hands from Phryne, who found she quite enjoyed the woman's thorough attentions. Phryne mused that if Jack were more willing, she might have dragged him out of the tailor's shop and pulled him into the back seat of the Hispano-Suiza to sate her sexual hunger, but she knew very well they weren't ready for that. Jack was still the beautiful, frustrating man that he was - withholding as ever - and she had come to terms with that. But the fire that had been lit inside of her by the possibility of fingers to warm her - of the interest the tailor had shown - Phryne knew it was a fire that needed to be cooled.

She mused there in front of those mirrors that it wouldn't have been the first time she explored more sensual pleasures with another woman. She smiled reminiscently at the memory of the first woman she had ever taken as a lover, and the embarrassing predicament in which she'd first met Mac. Phryne pursed her lips as Irene directed Jack to the front till, and followed after them with a whimsical and daring beat to her step.

After Jack had paid - thought about what he'd just seen and started his way out - Phryne felt eyes on her from behind the till, and she paused. She turned as Jack walked his way out, and smirked at the woman gazing her way.

Jack had taken five large paces before noting that Phryne's smaller steps were not following after him. He immediately started his way back into the shop - drawn to her as he always was - when she stepped out of the tailor's door.

"Thought I'd lost you in there," Jack said in a way that perfectly hid and declared his romantic interest in Phryne at once.

Phryne licked her lips and walked alongside him as she always did, making certain not to be uncomfortably close to him. Jack regarded her for a long moment, as they walked to her car together while she hummed: "Oh, you can't lose me that easily, Inspector."

"Glad to hear it," he answered, immediately wishing things were less complicated between them. Wishing he were able to claim her right then and there - publicly or not just to show her he needed her. And yet there WERE complications. He did not feel able to make good on his own desires to romance Miss Fisher when so much sat between them still.

They made their way back to the station in relative silence until Phryne smirked and asked Jack: "You're not still upset, are you, Jack?"

Jack eyed her, and couldn't help but pull a very subtle smile at her inquiry. "Upset about what exactly, Miss Fisher?"

"That I told you I wouldn't cause trouble, and that I ended up doing just that."

"Trouble ...?"

Phryne grinned at his pretended confusion. "Well, I only assume you had some ... trouble ... changing back into that suit ... after the look you had on your face upon seeing Irene discuss the shape of my trousers."

Jack balked: "Discuss? Was that what she was doing?" But he immediately snapped his mouth shut, placing Phryne with a silent plea not to tease him any further. "I ... would really rather not discuss-"

"You should let yourself enjoy these things, Jack ..." Phryne drawled a little too seductively for daytime conversation, in his opinion. Jack squirmed just for a moment in his seat, both hands still tightly wrapped around the steering wheel.

"Phryne ..."

And with the use of her given name, Phryne knew he had endured as much as Jack was able to endure at any one time. Her inspector was a man who needed a slow unwrapping - the sort of gift which she thoroughly looked forward to receiving when the time was right. As it was, the gift was not hers to take, so she sat with her hands in her lap. She thought fondly that SHE most certainly enjoyed allowing herself the finer pleasures of life ...

***

Later in the evening, Jack was driving by Wardlow to drop off Phryne's scarf so he wouldn't have to think of her all night - so he wouldn't have to succumb to the delicious scent of her around him - when he saw something at her front door that had him braking there in the middle of the road. Staring at the sight.

Phryne invited Mac's tailor inside with as lascivious a smile as she had ever had, and Irene's hand had lifted simply to the small of Phryne's back as they disappeared inside.

The entire drive home, Jack insisted to himself that the gathering was of an innocent nature. Once he arrived home, however, he allowed himself to fully recognize the possibility that Phryne was finding pleasure with another woman.

Somehow, that made him thirstier for Phryne, even amidst her unconventional desires. Perhaps because of them, but certainly not despite them. Phryne Fisher was a very fitting seductress, patiently drawing him ever closer to the metaphorical edge. And that night, lying spent in his bed, he imagined he knew the torment of true desperation. Risks be damned.


End file.
